Just Another Girl Who Had Moved in Down the Street-and her eyes
by PJOforlifeFairyTailFan
Summary: It was late at night, yet she stood out, radiant, against the moon and stars. Maybe it was the way her body moved, or maybe it was her fierce expression. Maybe it was her long black braided hair. Or maybe it was her eyes. No, it was definitely her eyes. AU


**Hi! I decided to do an AU for once, so here this is! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Just Another Girl Who Had Moved in Down the Street-and her eyes**

* * *

Jason gaped when he saw the girl get out of the moving van. It was late at night, yet she stood out, radiant, against the moon and stars. Maybe it was the way her body moved, or maybe it was her fierce expression. Maybe it was her long black braided hair. Or maybe it was her eyes. No, it was definitely her eyes. All he knew was that at twelve years old, he was already infatuated.

He blushed when she looked his way, catching his eye with one raised eyebrow. He watched as she rolled her eyes and strolled gracefully into the house next to his.

He observed her every footstep all the way to her door, until his sister Thalia saw what he was doing and grabbed his ear, dragging Jason back into their house, much to his disappointment.

"You're such a stalker," she said to him with disdain. "I thought we had a few more years. Why d- "

She was interrupted.

"Jason, Thalia, go to bed," a slurred voice muttered. Their drunk mother was in the kitchen, gulping down another drink. She had been that way ever since her husband abandoned her with two toddlers. She drank her way out of problems. Their mother was always a touchy subject for Thalia and Jason. Thalia, got so traumatized by it she even ran away for a couple days and came back with girl about Jason's age and her boyfriend, Luke. Luke was a good guy, and Annabeth was always teasing him and Jason about being twins, both having fair hair, blue eyes, and a scar on their face. No one knew where Luke got his scar, but Jason tried to eat a staple, and left a mark on his lip.

Thalia grabbed the bottle out of her mother's hand with disgust. She helped her mother to her bedroom, inhaling the alcohol scent of her breath, while gagging.

Slouching, Jason headed back to his bedroom, tired. His eyes were heavy and droopy, and he couldn't seem to stop yawning. He brushed his teeth drowsily, and changed into his feety pajamas. Honestly, Jason didn't want to grow up. Laying down on his bed he closed his eyes and-

He couldn't go to sleep. He was thinking of that girl with the beautiful eyes. He opened up his bedroom window, looking forward to talk into the sky, because for some reason he felt safe like that, when he talked into the air, facing the window on the house next to his that had been empty for years. Except it wasn't empty. Inside was the girl with clear obsidian eyes. Jason watched her slam her door behind her sister, and she glared out of the glass. Jason quickly pulled the curtain over his face, and when he opened it again she was staring at him quizzically with mixed emotions of anger, sadness, and embarrassment.

Jason looked away, and for any sort of attack coming towards him. But he realized the sheet of glass would protect him, unless she had a gun. Instead, she took out a white board and started scribbling words onto it. When she turned it around Jason read:

 _Who are you and why have you been spying on me?_

He stuck up his index finger in a "wait a second" position and fished through the piles of mess and trash in his room until he found his huge notepad that Thalia used when she used to play "Classroom."

 _My name is Jason Grace. And I promise I wasn't spying on you._

She studied him for a moment, then wrote down:

 _I didn't ask you to introduce yourself, but now I feel obliged to. I'm Reyna Avila Ramirez Arelleno._

Jason smiled. She nodded back. He yawned, looking at the time. Eleven thirty. She made a signal of clapping two palms together and placing them under her cheek. He wrote:

 _Good night, Reyna._

She responded:

 _Good night, Jason Grace._

* * *

"Rey!" Jason yelled to his best friend in the middle of the high school hallways. His blonde hair was swept back by the speed he was running at and his blue eyes looked shattered. Reyna and Jason were both freshman. His other best friend Leo was running for his life behind Jason. " We just pranked Ms. Lupa, and I think we're gonna die, seriously. Can you hide us 'til fourth period?"

Leo bobbed his head up and down frantically, fiddling with a pipecleaner in his rapid moving fingers. When the three of them walked all the way to Greek and Latin, taught by Mr. Brunner, it had transformed into a mini helicopter which flew all the way into the Greek and Latin classroom.

Leo ran in, but it was too late. Reyna's friend and also known as President of the Student Council was standing there, glaring at the boy who invented scrawny. "Scrawny is the new sizzling hot!" Leo would always say. A sharp and clear voice cut into her thoughts.

"What is this doing here?" Annabeth asked with disdain.

Leo muttered something only a Lupa could hear. Before Annabeth could scream, her boyfriend Percy Jackson pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Come on Annie, let him go!" Percy said to her soothingly.

"Oh fine," she uttered out, relaxing in the swim team captain's arms.

Leo shot him a look of gratefulness and took his seat. Percy winked and mouthed, "I got you bro."

Jason and Reyna glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

Gwen and Dakota, a couple who were both mutual friends between Reyna and Jason, smiled too.

Everyone noticed that the stare between the girl with the beautiful eyes and the blonde superman was unlike any other.

* * *

Reyna comforted Jason as he lay down in his bed, groaning and half sobbing. Though he was almost a sophomore, he still needed a good cry at the times of his life that were too much. Like when Thalia's boyfriend Luke died from being driven insane by his father and ending up shooting the local movie theater, only to kill himself. Detectives saw a bullet hole near his armpit. Thalia decided she would never love anyone else, so she joined a weird group of girls who neglected males and went on hunting trips with bows and arrows every so often.

"I-I don't know how it happened. Reyna, it was just after school, T-Thalia wasn't home, and I was at Dakota's, " Jason vented in a shaky voice. "S-She had problems, but she was my m-mom. And now she's d-d-" he couldn't bring himself to say it."

"I'm sorry Jason. I don't know what to say. It seems you need your privacy. I'll be going, you can call me any time you need," Reyna assured.

"W-wait!"

Reyna stopped, mid-walk.

"Could you stay?" Jason asked.

Reyna turned around and walked back to him.

"Come here."

He embraced her, sobbing into her shirt and muttering words about his deceased mother in her ear as she rubbed soothing circles on his back, making sure he could hear him snoring and breathing calmly before she walked away.

When she was about to close the door behind her, she heard him whisper in the air.

"Thank you Reyna."

* * *

Jason fished out his marker and started to form letters into his notepad.

 _Reyna, do you know that girl Piper?_

Jason knocked on his window glass pane as Reyna looked up from her desk, drowsy from studying. He saw a deep purple dress hanging from the hook on her door.

 _Yes, she's in my gym class. For some reason, Coach Hedge always let's her get her way. Why do you ask?_

Jason had told her that they were going to the dance together if no one had dates. But Jason didn't seem interested in anyone at the time, so Reyna decided to choose her dress and go shopping like a typical lovestruck girl when she wasn't even in love. She saw him scribble:

 _I think she's kinda cute. Maybe I should ask her to the Homecoming Dance?_

All of a sudden, the room seemed to spin. Reyna felt weak on her knees. She had to grab a chair to keep herself steady. Jason looked at her with concern in his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to spend a night with her best friend on one of a teenage girl's most important moments of her life. She could feel her hands trembling as she wrote her next few sentences.

 _Yeah, you should. I'll just ask someone else then. How about Bobby?_

Jason didn't like her snarkiness. Why was she being like this? They said if no one had a date, they would go to homecoming together. Now he had a date. Well, if Pipes accepted.

 _Reyna, don't be like this. I know we had plans._

Jason pointed at the word, "plans."

 _It's fine, Jason._

It wasn't fine.

 _I know you Reyna. I don't have to ask her if you don't want me to._

 _No, obviously you don't know me. I already told you, I'm perfectly alright._

Jason wrote:

 _Open the window. No one's gonna hear us._

He opened his window as Reyna pulled her curtains over hers for a few seconds. When she opened the curtain again he noticed that the purple dress was gone from its hook, only a pile wrinkled purple fabric was on the carpeted floor. She screwed open her window pane.

"Well, the windows are open," Reyna said.

"I know we were going to go together, but Piper is always really nice to me, and I think I might like her."

"Fine then! Go with her!" she suddenly spat out. Jason was taken aback, but suddenly he was overflowing with anger or something like, was that jealousy?

"Have fun with Bobby!" Jason shouted back.

"I hope you two will be very happy together." Reyna's tone was bitter, and Jason had never heard her like that.

"Reyna..." But she had already shut the window. All he saw before he closed the curtains were her beautiful eyes, shining like clouds full of tears ready to rain. The sparkle of a single tear running down her cheek was like watching the last petal of a rose fall off, dead and sad. He pulled the window closed before he could see anymore.

Jason felt something in his chest. Maybe it was guilt. Maybe it was anger or sadness or disgust. Maybe it was love. No, it was definitely love.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were with 'Pipes'. My dad's dead Jason, accept it," Reyna whispered sadly. Hylla patted her shoulder.

"At least I still have you," she muttered under her breath, though Jason heard it. He sat down next to Reyna and she lay her head on his shoulder, knowing she was safe with him by her side.

"You'll always have me. I'll never leave."

* * *

"What do you mean, he's not Jason anymore?" Reyna said frantically, trying to push past Dakota and Leo's arms. "Let. Me. Through." With the last word, she pushed into Jason's hospital room.

"Jason? It's me," she said.

"Pipes? Is that you? Pipes?" Jason answered. "If you're Pipes, then here is what I need to say. I love you. You're the only one I remember, and I remember that you're my best friend and my only hope. I remember that you comforted me through my hardest times, and that you're dad is dead. You told me you're mom left you alone. I promised I would never leave you. We talked through a whiteboard and a notepad. I love you, Piper, you're all I remember."

If Reyna's already broken glass heart could be smashed and cracked more than it already was, than a million shards would be on the inside of her body, killing her a little more everyday.

* * *

"What was his name?" Jason asked Reyna. Piper was in the kitchen making dinner for the three of them. His two year old son squirmed in his lap.

"I'd rather not say," Reyna answered.

"Why would he leave you?" Jason dug deeper, twisting his wedding ring.

"It wasn't his choice. I guess it was fate that led us apart. We weren't meant to be together."

"You know, I'm still remembering a girl from when I was younger. I think I called her Ray, because she was my ray of sunshine in my darkest times. I have no idea where she went though."

But his last few words stuck with her till she died, always missing her Saving Grace.

"Back then she was my friend, my comfort, my connection to home, my everything. Now, she is just another girl who had moved in down the street."

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

Jason wanted to add that the girl had beautiful eyes. She had long braided hair. She had a fierce expression and the first look she gave him was with one raised eyebrow. He wanted to add that the ray of sunshine was Reyna, the woman in front of him, and that he finally remembered her. And when she smiled at him when she was leaving his home, seeing her Saving Grace for the very last time before leaving to New York to settle down, the last he saw of her was why he had once loved her. Maybe it was the way she moved, or maybe it was her fierce expression. Though it was late at night, she was radiant against the moon and stars. Maybe it was her long black braided hair. Or maybe it was her eyes. No, it was definitely her eyes.


End file.
